Parallel Lineage
by Twiinlex Space
Summary: HumanStuck Olden-Times AU. If we were reborn in a parallel universe, would we be the same people? Caution: Sad story lines will arise as story deepens.
1. Chapter 1

The usual type of melody sounded quietly in the background of the dining room as the family filled their stomachs with the rich quality meal. The click of silverware slightly tapping the crockery sounded alongside the tune and made the silence known. It was a little uncomfortable, but luckily the mother of this house was on hand to better the scene. She first coughed a little and then forced a voice, "how is the meat dear?" Her youngest daughter, Feferi Peixes, turned to her and showed a smile. "It's lovely" She spoke. Then she pulled her attention back to her plate and continued to play with her food slightly, taking a quick bite here and there. Her mother just frowned and turned back to her own plate, "I'm sorry your father couldn't join us tonight". Her children just shook their smiling heads to show that it didn't matter, but underneath she could tell it may have. "Shall we have dessert?" She signalled the maid to fetch their last course. The other maids began to remove their plates and hurry them away into the kitchen to be cleared. "Actually mother, do you mind if I am excused? I don't have much room for dessert tonight" Feferi asked. Her mother paused and stared but she simply nodded. Feferi stood and exited from the room. Her older sister, Meenah, watched her leave and grew suspicious. Mrs Peixes pulled her attention away with idle chatter, "Did you finish your studies today dear?". "Yes mother" Meenah answered.

Feferi sped down the halls toward her chambers, holding up her skirts so she wouldn't trip. She tried to be quiet but the constant rustle made it a slight challenge. Finally her door came into sight and she rushed inside. With a deep breathe out, Feferi looked around and called out in a whisper "Aradia?...Aradia!?". A young girl shuffled into the room from another door, "Yes Miss?". "Hello again, come quickly" Feferi gestured, "help me into my gown". Aradia closed the door behind her and moved over to her mistress' wardrobe. She pulled out a light fluffy, pastel-pink dress and placed it on Feferi's bed. It was long and had ruffles descending down the skirt, one of Feferi's favourites. "Father is away tonight. Perfect" Feferi giggled excitedly as Aradia, her handmaid and good friend, helped her out of the dress she was in and into the one that lay on the bed. Aradia smiled, "Perfect indeed. Is he with the A-" she began but was interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. They both froze. Feferi turned to look at her handmaid with a worried look, but then nodded her head for Aradia to answer the door. The maid slowly took hold of the door knob and turned it till it clicked. With a final look to her lady, she hesitantly opened the door. "Evening Aradia" Meenah greeted. Aradia gave an internal sigh of relief. "Evening Miss" Aradia answered, opening the door fully and stepping aside with a bow. Meenah entered and Feferi smiled at her older sister. Meenah grinned back at her, "a little early to be changing sister". Feferi giggled, "not for this~". Meenah knew exactly what she was talking about. "Going dancing again?" She asked, taking a seat. "Mhm. I've been waiting all week and I shan't wait any longer" She laughed as Aradia continued to help her into the pink gown. "Oh little sister. How nice it must be to throw your cares away in the evening ball-room" Meenah sighed. "You should come too" Feferi smiled, all her back buttons done. Meenah smiled toward the ground. Her sister spotted it. "Oh do come! It's so much fun, honestly" She shuffled over to her sister and took her hands. Meenah looked at her and smiled. She placed a gentle hand on her cheek, "I'm sure it is but, I have other interests to engage into this evening". Feferi frowned a little, "You're not going to Vantas and Co. are you?". Meenah grinned. Feferi sighed, "You really are into making money aren't you? You hardly ever have fun these days. You're always out selling goods with them". "Selling with Vantas and co, _is_ my fun Feferi. I love to see how much profit I can make" Meenah grinned cheekily. Feferi frowned again. Meenah sighed, "I wouldn't need to if I could have my own busniess. But there's no way I could do that. The only way would be if I inherited the family business like mother wanted, but even then I would just be answering to my _husband_". She spoke the word with a slight annoyance. Feferi could tell the idea of marriage irritated her elder sister. Meenah didn't want to be following a man like a sheep, answering his every will and being a shadow for the rest of her life. She wanted to go out and do her own thing, make something of her life, rather than marrying and taking the family name with a partner. Their mother had continuously pressed how much she wanted Meenah to take the family inheritance and give it to Feferi herself when she could no longer run it, but Meenah just wasn't interested. It worried their parents. "Fine. I understand. If it makes you happy sister" Feferi smiled. She stood and took her white gloves that Aradia had fetched for her. "Well, just don't tell mother and father that I'm out tonight girls" She spoke, one glove at a time. The ladies both nodded. The secret would be safe with them. "Aradia, will you do my make-up?" She asked happily, sitting at her white vanity table. "Well, I will return to my room" Meenah informed, standing again and making her way to the door. "Don't stay all night sister. You have to meet your future tomorrow" Meenah grinned. Feferi shot her an annoyed look, "How do you know he'll be my future. I may choose someone else". Meenah just laughed and closed the door behind her.

The car waited for Feferi to climb aboard. She took hold of her dress and fit it inside the seat. The driver, Mr Captor, smiled as she got in. "Evening milady" he smiled. "Good evening Sollux" she chuckled, "Long day?". "Ah, never too long for your special trip miss" He answered politely. She giggled. Sollux had been her driver after his older brother began to drive just her parents. He had a slight lisp that she found cute and always tried his best to be nice. They had been friends for quite a while now. "Well, better get going so you're not noticed" he began to pull out onto the long pathway of the mansion and out the gates, onto the road. Feferi tried her best to hold her excitement.

* * *

**Author Notes: Hi there, this is my first Homestuck fanfic. I know this first chapter is short but I decided that I just wanted to quickly introduce the story before going into the tale. I hope you liked and you'll consider reading the rest :)**

**Please feel free to send any helpful comments or suggestions, I'll always respond! Thanks for reading~.**


	2. Chapter 2

The ball-room was full of dancers just like last week and plenty of ladies and gentleman looking beautiful conversed around the outskirts of the hall. Feferi twirled her fingers and looked around as she entered the dimly lit room. The musical instruments played an up-tempo piece and all the couples whirled around the centre in time. It already looked like much fun. "Lady Peixes, dear!" A voice called. Feferi turned to see who might be addressing her. "I'm so glad you came again" her good friend Terezi greeted. Feferi smiled, "I wouldn't miss it, of course". Terezi approached with Kanaya, another good friend of them both. She also greeted Feferi. "Come quietly again?" Terezi asked menacingly Feferi nodded, "Luckily my father's away tonight". Terezi smiled in understanding. "Spot any wonderful gentleman tonight?" Kanaya asked. Feferi looked around the room. It was full of wonderful gentleman to be perfectly honest. "There's plenty as always" Feferi chuckled. Kanaya smiled in agreement. A man walked up to her and bowed as he kissed her hand. "Care to dance miss?" He asked. Kanaya allowed him to guide her to the dance-space. Terezi and Feferi grinned at each other. "Well, Kanaya is first to dance this night" Terezi giggled, taking a small drink and sipping it. Feferi wondered if she might have to wait a while before she might dance.

Apparently not. A lovely gentleman shyly walked up to her and greeted her with a bow. "Good evening miss. You look very beautiful tonight" He spoke lightly. Feferi blushed slightly, and giggled "Why thank you kind sir". "Might you join me in a dance?" He asked. Feferi nodded and allowed him to take her hand. He gently guided her to the other dancers and placed a hand very very lightly on her waist. She responded with a gentle hand on his shoulder and they clasped hands. As they span and stepped in time with the gentle melody being played, Feferi decided to begin chatter to ease the man. "My name is Feferi, it's nice to meet you" She smiled. "Likewise" He began, "My name is Equius Zahhak madam". Feferi gave him a smile in return, "Do you like dancing often?". "I must admit, I'm not very much a dancer. I came here with others and they insisted I choose at least _one_ partner to dance with" He informed then he looked away nervously and spoke quietly, "I thought you looked very friendly so came over". Feferi smiled, "You're very sweet Mr Zahhak". He smiled shyly back. "Mind if I ask who you're here with?" She continued. "Miss Leijon and Master Makara" He answered, "Miss Leijon asked Master Gamzee if she may attend with us and he welcomed her. He is such a kind man". He spoke as if he cared for 'Miss Leijon' like a sister and admired 'Master Gamzee' very dearly. Feferi thought that very sweet also. He was being so gentle, Feferi thought he was just nervous but it was like... he was barely touching her... like he was worried that she'd break.

The song ended and they both bowed to each other. "Thank you very much Lady Feferi" He thanked, before walking to the other end of the room and rejoining a tall fellow and quite a short girl in a fluffy lime-green dress. She laughed with his return and patted his back, or at least what she could reach. The tall man with them smiled warmly. They looked like good friends. "How nice" Feferi thought warmly. She joined the girls again, they were whispering to each other. "Hello again" Feferi greeted. "Enjoy your dance?" Terezi asked. Feferi nodded, "He's very sweet. What might you two be whispering about?". "Do you see the girl over there? In the large blue dress?" Terezi gestured with a nod. Feferi looked. She did. The girl had quite a big dress with a chiffon over-lay and her hair was pinned in a high pony, which allowed the rest to tumble down around the back of her head. It wasn't quite as long and thick as Feferi's, but it wasn't far off on length. She was laughing ecstatically with a group of gentleman and one or two other ladies. She had a wine glass in hand and was conversing like it was second nature. Terezi and Kanaya looked over with disapproving gazes. Terezi looked the most irritated and was close to shooting daggers through her look. "What's her name?" Feferi asked. "Lady Serket" Miss Pyrope spat. "They don't get along" Kanaya whispered. Feferi nodded in understanding. "She's known for many bad things" Terezi practically growled. Mr Pyrope was a very well-known legislator and Terezi took justice very seriously. Many said that she would probably follow in his footsteps with the same, maybe more passion. The lady in cerulean looked over and saw their faces. She smiled, almost deviously, and turned her attention back to the people she was conversing with. Terezi looked as though she might break the glass in her hand. Feferi and Kanaya swapped concerned glances.

The night was filled with brimming conversation and glad tidings. Everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves. "I'm afraid I must take my leave ladies. I have a very important meeting tomorrow" Feferi informed. Terezi grinned, "I believe I know who it is too". "You do?" Feferi asked surprised, "I don't even know who it is". "You don't? Oh well, I'll leave you to the surprise then" She smiled, "Come Miss Maryam. We should also take our departure". Kanaya nodded and lead the way out. On the way out of the doors, Miss Serket had a gentleman's arm wrapped around her own. She walked past them but spotted Terezi. "Oh! Hello ladies" She smiled, with half-lidded eyes. The three looked before Kanaya responded "Good evening Lady Serket". "It's lovely to see you here, glad you could join us all. Hello Miss Pyrope. How might your family be?" She asked, turning to Terezi. Terezi bit back her bitterness and simply answered the question with "Doing very well. _All of them_". Feferi watched concerned, wondering just what she meant. Lady Serket chuckled, "Very good". She turned to Feferi's direction, "Well hello. I don't believe we've met. Although... you do look very familiar". She took Feferi's hand to shake it, while looking into her eyes as if for some clue. "My name's Feferi" She answered. She decided not to give a full name. "Nice to meet you. I'm Vriska. Vriska Serket" She told. Feferi nodded. "Well, must be off. It was good to catch up" She smiled, before looking directly at Terezi, "Hope to see you all soon". She left it at that and continued walking out with the gentleman. Terezi growled under her breath. Kanaya patted her back to soothe her, "Come ladies, time to say goodnight".

The next morning came rather harshly. It had felt like Feferi had only just fallen asleep before Aradia came in and drew her curtains back to let the sunlight in. She gave a slight awaking moan and rubbed her eyes. "Morning Milady" Aradia spoke happily. "Don't you think it time we prepared you for your special guest?".


End file.
